O' Smile O' Butterfly
by dear KiSMETT
Summary: AU, NejiTen. Once a little princess—but more than a decade later, Tenten applied for a job in a large real estate firm and met the son of the former affiliate of her family, who also happened to be her supervisor. A childhood sweeatheart, Hyuuga Neji.


_Focus._

Tenten sat not-so-very calmly on her chair. Her face scrunched up in attempt of meditation, eyebrows knitting together, eyes shut tightly in concentration. Hands clenched white on her knees and lips pulled in a tight thin line_. _Ba-_thump_.

_Focus. Take a deep breath._

Desperately forcing her legs not to start jerking, Tenten opened an eye. Then, another eye. With both eyes now open, she relaxed her shoulders. With a crack_. Ow_. She batted her eyelashes at the person beside her, attempting an apologetic grin. Turning back straight ahead, Tenten forced her mouth to stop her tongue from blabbering. She hated it. This thing; the thing everybody called relaxing. She had never been good at it.

_Focus. Take a deep breath. FOCUS._

And she hated that too: focusing. Something she'd learned about but never learned how to.

And she absolutely loathed her attire right now. Honestly, suits were the most boring clothing in the world. Fine, maybe not. But Tenten felt like she was some senator wanting to be voted on. Suits were just not her thing. Worse yet, she was wearing a skirt. A skirt that was definitely _not_ hiding her knees. And her hair was arranged in an elegantly coiled bun behind her head, with side-swept bangs neatly framing her face. _Mothers_, she grumbled mentally.

The suit she wore was black as was the skirt but the collared shirt inside was the lightest shade of pink. The skirt dropped an inch exactly above her knees. If not for the skin tone stocking she wore, Tenten would've ripped the skirt. The shoes she wore were simple black to match her suit with an inch high heels.

Tenten never really liked traditions but formal attires had been one thing she needed as an exception. But then again, she had to get used to it by now. Her wardrobe would probably be filled with different kinds of suits from now on, anyway.

Now, she felt incredibly warm in the room. She believed it was at least thirty-five to forty-four degrees Celsius in here, when it was at least only between fifteen to seventeen degrees, with the air conditioner running around the room. She didn't like this, too. Many people sitting in an orderly arrangement, everyone staying perfectly poised and relaxed with angelic smiles on their faces. EVERYONE, but...her.

Tenten sighed. How long had she been sitting here?

Oh, right. Just six hours and fifty-nine seconds ago she entered this room. A minute after, she sat on her chair.

Oh, for the love of—

_My butt hurts._

_Hello, I'm Amagasaki Tenten. I'm a girl. I'm twenty-one. I graduated university just two weeks ago. I live in...well, somewhere._

_Hi, call me Tenten. Nice to meet you, and MY BUTT HURTS!_

_Where am I? Why am I here? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who made me go here?_

_Well, to answer your questions - no, my questions, I'm in a very large building, sitting on a chair with many people, applying for a job, and waiting for my turn for the interview. I went here by train because my car is in the repair shop. I am here because my conscience made me realize that I really need to get a job (to pay for my car). And I'm right here for my _—

"Amagasaki-san."

— _interview....._

_Oh, shit._

-

-

-

"Amagasaki Tenten-san. You may enter."

_This is it. (Sniff_)

"...Hai!"

Tenten swallowed and grasped the doorknob. _Ho-ho, I can do this! _

Slowly, gently, she opened the door, bowed, and closed it. Turning around, she made sure her heels did not click while she took every step into a new world. _More like torture, really. _Mentally, she wanted to bite off her hair and cry a river at home. That way, she wouldn't have to deal with this... this...scary thing.

"You may sit down."

Tenten felt like a maidservant as she gave another convincingly respectful bow and sat on the chair, prepared in the middle of the room.

Interviews. Oh, how she hated them.

If only her conscience didn't demand her to get a freakin' job and if only her car wasn't in the repair shop... She could continue to live a productive life at home. Like, sleeping, eating... OK, maybe that's not very productive.

"Amagasaki-san. We will begin the interview."

_Can you end it now, too?_

"H-Hai!"

Those three men, all in similar black suits and ties, in front of her are examining her every movement and giving them credits and grading them, and if she made one wrong flip of a finger, then...then she'd be dead. And that meant she failed. And she won't have a job. Forever.

Well, that wouldn't be so bad, but -

"Ahem. Your question."

".....Hai."

_Gulp._

"...Well, then," a deadly stare. "Are you a virgin?"

...

....

......

.............

.....................

.................................................

SILENCE.

Tenten blinked. She frowned. Biting her lip, she narrowed her eyes. Opening her mouth, tongue licking lips, her brows knitted in hard contemplation.

Finally, with eyes wide and lips parting now and then, Tenten stared. And stared. Just stared.

And then opened her mouth. ".......E...E...Excuse me.......?"

--

-

-

-

_**NARUTO© officially belongs to the rights of Kishimoto Masashi.**_

_**(**__.dear KISMETT__** simply demands some share.) **_

-

-

-

--

**summary: **Once a wealthy family of landlords for generations, Tenten's father failed in investments and had to sell their land away. More than a decade later, as the daughter of a small soba restaurant, she applied for a job in a large real estate firm and met the son of the former affiliate of her family, who also happened to be her direct supervisor. A childhood sweetheart, Hyuuga Neji.

**character pairing: **_Neji_ **x** _Tenten_.

**set:** alternate universe (AU).

**extra:** Plot based on my most favorite manga. Quite similar, but of course, it's copyrighted. Similar to this anime series, I do not own that manga series. (Just read and remember that cliché-ness makes you healthy.) :D

--

-

-

-

**O' Smile O' Butterfly**

+ _**.dear KISMETT**_ +

_(Good Morning Calls.)_

-

-

-

--

A piercing gaze locked into her direction.

_Ah, shoot._

"Eh. Uh. Um." Tenten stammered.

_Th-This is an interview for job - JOB applicants, right? RIGHT? D-Did I mishear it?!_

Clearing her throat rather nervously, she attempted a crackly chuckle and with a smile she said, "Ah, um, I'm really sorry. Can you repeat that one more time...?"

The man in the middle (_with long hair?!_) closed his eyes patiently as he arranged the documents scattered on the desk. Tenten noted that the other men on either side of him were smiling at her apologetically. Not that it really mattered. Then, the middle man (_ha-ha_) spoke in a clear, baritone voice, "Very well, then. One more time. Are you a virgin?"

An aloof smile graced Tenten's lips, a whimper escaping in-between unconsciously. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

An amount of silence passed, until Mr. Longhair opened his eyes, resting his chin on both hands and gave her what seemed like something close to a glare. "Please answer the question."

_PLEASE?_

The young brunette maiden stared, blinked, and then stared. Her mouth opened and then closed, and then the same pattern continued for several minutes. The other two men refused to look into her direction, with expressions as red as like that of a tomato, but obviously embarrassed. She was thankful for that. Why can't Mr. Longhair be like that and cease humiliating a lady?

_Well, maybe this IS part of the interview. Maybe. Just maybe._

Brows knitted and eyes uncertain, Tenten said, "...., ......, ........, ........................"

_Like, yeah, right._

So, she didn't really say anything, but what in the living earth was she supposed to say?

_What does my virginity have to do with all this?!_

A cold sweat ran down her temple. She gulped. She had to answer, or else, she'll be fired before she could even get a job. But how was she going to answer something like that? Not in her past entire twenty years had she been asked a question anything similar to...to _that_. _That_ was just plain mortifying. How disrespectful. Tenten even made sure that this job would provide her a wonderful life. Wouldn't it? After all, it is the most famous and largest real estate firm in the country. Just say the name _Konoha _and everybody would look at like you're a king. Ok, maybe not. But still. Did it suddenly turn into a...a...a brothel, or something?

Tenten frowned. _But that can't be! I checked it two months ago and it was a REAL ESTATE company! I made sure it isn't!_

...But then again, that was two months ago. Maybe it _did _change. She bit her lip. No, no, NO company can change like that so quick. But then again NOTHING is impossible. ANYTHING can be possible.

Tenten sniffed and stared straight ahead, locking eyes with Mr. Longhair. They stared at each other. They had a staring contest. Tenten was pretty sure her eyes was going to water if she kept it going. If looks could kill, her eyes would be bleeding and she'd be crying blood out.

...Oh, who was she kidding? She would probably be bleeding all over now.

She pressed her lips in a thin shaky line, and imaginary or not, felt little cold sweat pouring down her face. Slowly and nervously. She's pretty sure Mr. Longhair isn't going to let this go easily. Well, he might. Slowly and painfully.

"..................., ......................................, ..........................................." said Tenten.

So anyway, should she lie? Or answer truthfully?

As if to answer her doubts, another stare of death caught her eyes. Tenten almost jumped, but managed to keep her hand folded on her lap.

_OK, OK, FINE. An answer you want, an answer you get._

"Ah, y—yes." She cursed her cracking voice. And finally looking down on the floor, Tenten opened her mouth and in an audibly soft voice replied, "I..."

"..."

"Am...A..." _Do I really have to do this?_

"........"

"............Virgin............" _Oh, for the love of - _

While it seemed like it took her ages before she formed an honest answer, Tenten felt herself flushing every time a word come out of her mouth. So, she's blushing. What was wrong with it? Who wouldn't be red-faced when you're embarrassingly answering a humiliating question? (Well, at least in Tenten's case of course.)

There was a really hurting silence around the room; so hurting, she swore she felt a painful tug on her heart. (_What is wrong with these people?!_) Then, a realization hit Tenten like a canon burst into her brain. Maybe she failed, maybe she won't get a job anymore, maybe she'll end up cleaning babies' poopies instead, maybe she won't get her car back anymore -

_NOOOOO! Not my car! Anything but my car!_

Ok, so she's horrified. Tenten loved her car very, very, very much so. But now they're going to fire her all because she couldn't answer one simple, but embarrassing question.

Or maybe...maybe...they _just_ didn't accept virgins...

What was she going to do now? Find another job? Heck, no!

_...Well, if _I _could find one... If couldn't pass this, could I pass anything_? Tenten's mind bawled.

On the other hand, the Tenten outside stared defiantly at the three interviewers. _My gosh, they're like three men-in-blacks._ Her eyes set particularly on Mr. Longhair. But she couldn't really find a single trace of emotion.

She bit her lip as his lips parted. Oh, come on, she'd been prepared for this!

With eyes closed professionally, Mr. Longhair spoke with a single nod. "Really."

But what came out of his mouth made the whole world (Tenten's world) tumble upside down. No, not the words, but his oral expression.

"That's fine, then."

Tenten stared horrified. _THAT'S IT?!_

...

Never ever in her whole living life would she forget those devious glinting eyes, and most especially, that wide holier-than-thou smirk that made her whole mind freeze and electrical statics jolt all over her body.

She had never felt so small in her life.

...

Industry's Top Enterprise: The Konoha Real Estate.

_I'd rather die than to get into this company!!_

-

-

-

It was the next day.

And it was today.

Crackers boomed and applause filled the large building.

"We will begin the 2009th welcoming ceremony of Konoha Real Estate."

In one of the front rows, Tenten sat heavily low on her chair, seemingly devastated and  
unhappy with the event. People all around her could felt the heavy tension and they bored their stares directly on her. She remained unaware.

Just as the newly employed workers celebrated and paid heed to the requirements and other managements, Tenten sniffed as few tears spilled from her eyes. Oh, no, not happy tears.

Then, a loud, "Congratulations to all the new employees." echoed throughout the room.

Tenten sobbed. _That's because this is the only company who's willing to accept me..._

She looked around and finally became aware of her surroundings_. Oh, well. I can't hope for any luxury. I should just forget about that interviewer's sexual harassment._

A young woman her age tapped her and gave her a smile. "Hi, new officemate! It's nice to meet you."

_Not too bad._ Tenten smiled back, "Nice to meet you, too."

—_GAH. I'm still curious!_

She cleared her throat and tried to look poised and completely un-freaked out. She scooted a little closer to the lady beside her. "Um."

"Oh, yes?" a friendly smile.

"They said something _very_ inappropriate to you during the interview, right?" Tenten asked, really wanting to get to the point. Surely, she wasn't the only one, right?

However, the friendly woman tilted her head and asked, "Inappropriate?"

Tenten looked around before cupping a hand over the side of her mouth and kept her voice in a low whisper, "Li...Like, asking if you were—a—a virgin, or something like that." She paused. "Did you, like, reply to it honestly?"

Determined to listen eagerly, she waited for the friendly lady to answer.

The woman blinked and looked at her _very_ strangely. Her barely visible brows furrowed and then her eyes showed the look of mortification.

Tenten cheered mentally. _HA! _She stared expecting and eager for the next wonderful words.

Then, finally giving a response, the woman spoke in real honesty. "No one asked me _that _sort of questions!!"

Tenten blinked repeatedly. Before her mind downloaded the information.

......

..........

....................

_**EH?**_

....................

..........

......

_Wh - What the HECK?! It can't be that I was the only one who got the harassment!_

Mr. Longhair's image suddenly appeared in the back of her crumpled brain, his holier-than-thou smirk printed all over his glorious face.

Tenten's eyebrows twitched and her lips gaped. She suddenly felt the necklace she wore strangle her neck.

_Wh - What is with THAT guy?!_

-

-

-

"I'm home."

Her hand reached out to slide the door open. Her other hand adjusted the bag hanging her shoulder. Bright lights greeted her vision and warm welcoming voices reached her ears.

"Welcome back, Tenten." She saw her mother serving customers with a gentle smile on her face, and despite aging, her expression shone in radiance and made Tenten's day a little better. Only a little.

"Welcome back, Tenten-chan!"

"Hey, Ten-chan!"

Just like every day, whenever she comes home. Customers all glanced at her direction, giving her grins and wide smiles etched on their faces, every one giving her nice and soothing greetings. Most of them were men and most of them were at least in their late thirties or more. At least, they're better than her new job.

Just the thought made Tenten snarl. In her mind, of course.

"So, so! How was the newcomer's ceremony?" One of her father's close friends, Tenten realized, asked with a teasing wide grin on his face. "It must be wonderful to be a large company's business woman, hmmm?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly and gave a nonchalant wave with a free hand.

Another customer gave her a thumbs-up and said, "You're gonna get an elite boyfriend, that's for sure!"

Hoisting her bag over a shoulder, a giggle escaped Tenten's lips as she stuck her tongue out mockingly. "Eh-hehe."

"Eh, are you sure my clumsy daughter can get a handsome man?" a voice interrupted, which she recognized as her father, who was leaning over a counter and kneading soba in a large bowl, seemingly serious and sympathetic about what he just said.

Rolling her eyes, Tenten frowned at her father as she passed him. "Dad, one too many words said there."

Her father only gave a chuckle.

"Ten-chan, you should find a man who's good at making noodles." A customer said jokingly.

Another snickered. "Your father is a very good person, but his noodles are just undetectable."

"HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE INSULT MY UNCLE?!"

A loud voice erupted the whole shop and there stood a golden blonde boy, his blue eyes ready to burst in flaming tears.

"Na-Naruto! Ah, thanks for delivering the ramen..." Tenten trailed off, as Naruto burst into hysterical fits of sobs and his expression imitating a crying puppy's. Tenten almost thought it cute. Almost.

"Tenten!"

She knew what was coming, and sure enough Naruto ran to her open arms and squeezed her like she was some stuffed teddy bear, and not human. Tenten turned blue. But she held his head by her shoulder as he poured his tears all over her suit.

Naruto bawled. "WAAH! I, Uzumaki Naruto, sincerely regret the misfortune! Although befallen due to the calamity, we the Uzumaki and Amagasaki families, goes back since the Meiji Age and are reputated for prominence! Disremember the reputation and to fallen to these lowly born people?!"

_OK, what_? Tenten closed her uncontrollably twitching eyes, rubbing Naruto's back sympathetically. She attempted a shaky, teary smile. "I'm sorry, darlin'. Can you possibly speak in Italian? It's too hard for me to understand."

Naruto just bawled louder.

In the background, Tenten's father managed to break through with a terrified laugh. "I think I'll close the shop now..."

"Yes, yes, you probably should," sobbed Mrs. Amagasaki.

The customers all paid and said their terrified gratitude before leaving. After making sure the place was clear, Tenten's father organized closing the store, while doing so, he turned his head to his daughter and said dismally, "Sorry, hon. For being an inept father." He smiled with a heavy sigh. Beside him, Mrs. Amagasaki patted his back sympathetically.

"I'll be fine. I like it this way, anyway." Tenten gave a small, reassuring smile as she watched her parents. Turning to her sobbing cousin, she squeezed his shoulders and shoved his face from her chest, ruffling a number of blonde hair. "Hey, you, stop weeping like a mad horse! If you keep that going, you'll_ really_ fail to enter college AGAIN."

In her arms, Naruto froze and then slipped into darkness. Tenten let him fall onto the ground as her thoughts began to wander again.

_Oh, right. Our families—the Amagasaki and Uzumaki—was very rich and powerful and prosperous and wealthy and awesome and booming and flourishing - until fourteen years ago. My family and Naruto's were close clan-partners and everything each family does, the management was all similar. My mother is an Uzumaki and she is Naruto's dad's younger sister. So basically, Naruto and I are cousins. We like to do everything together, have fun together, have fun playing pranks—we were troublemakers - the awesomest anyone would ever, ever find. Mu-ha-ha. Ahem. Right now, although both families share this_ _soba and ramen shop—the Ichiraku—Naruto is living with my family's part of share, while his parents are away for some business issues. Not like there was any, really, but we all try._ _So anyways, our families were wealthy, and were the two of the most respected and famous clans—that is, until, like I said, fourteen years ago._

_Some disaster came crashing down on us._

_A horrifying, chaotic, heart-wrenching_—_you get the drill_—_disaster caused by some imbecile, bigheaded bastards!_

_YAARRR._

_Fine, maybe not._

The brunette maiden stared off into the nearby window across her as more and more thoughts flooded her mind. And suddenly, she didn't quite know what she was doing.

_The Amagasaki and Uzumaki families had been the owner of the suburbs of Tokyo and Kyoto for many, long generations. We had many servants, chaperones, maids - you name it. It was way more than a celebrity life; a life anyone would ask for. However, my father and my uncle Minato, who were both the fifth generation, had failed in the real estate business. And along with that, more than ninety years of the generations had collapsed like bubbles tumbling off in one second. Our servants, subordinates, and many others had to leave after that. And worse yet, our associations were broken, which resulted the disaster between clan affiliates. _

_......._

_......._

_........_

_"Ne-chan!" A furiously running little Tenten called loud and reached out her petite hands, arms outstretched as far as they could go, seeming to chase someone ahead of her. "Ne-chaaan! Don't go, Ne-chaaan!" _

_A little boy, looking the same age as her, stopped, looked back and let her wrap him in her tiny arms. _

_"Don't leave, Ne-chan! Don't leave meeee!!" little Tenten wailed, mouth wide open, tears running down her face, looking really animated, if not for the fact that she was bawling her heart as serious as she could._

_"Hello, Tenten." The little boy gave a small, glum laugh and patted little Tenten's petite head and poked the small buns on either side of it. "Please don't cry, pretty little panda."_

_"BUT YOU'LL LEAVE MEEEE IF I STOOOP!"_

_The little boy smiled and took her tiny hands. "It's okay."_

_"But—But—NO, IT'S NOOOT!"_

_"Tenten," he reached out his equally tiny arms and gave her a gentle, open hug. Tenten's big, doe-eyes widened. "I promise I'll come back."_

_"...promise?" Tenten, who finally calmed down, tilted her head to the side. Her brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Yes. I promise I will return to you," the little boy nodded to himself, as if satisfied with his clever logic. "And then some day we will meet again, and then we will see each other every day." Her brushed her tears with his little fingers and slowly pulled away._

_Little Tenten blinked and when he stepped away, tears gathered into her eyes once again. "Ne-chan?"_

_"We'll see each other again," the little boy smiled and his eyes shone, but Tenten couldn't quite see. "I promise you, My Lady." _

_The frozen little brunette maiden cried out and sniffed and sobbed and bawled. She watched the little boy walk away, taking steps one by one, away from her. Away from her. Away._

_"Ne-chan. Ne-chan."_

_Ne-chan._

_Ne-chan._

_....._

Tenten snapped out of her trance with a sudden jolt. Her russet eyes widened momentarily as she mentally repeated the name over and over again. She knew it was an abrupt, sudden memory from the past but she couldn't quite place the pieces in her brain. She bit the chopsticks in her mouth.

Tenten frowned and spoke. "Wasn't there someone named _Ne-chan_ from the past?"

Her query attracted her family's attention and they all turned to her, their dinner forgotten for a minute.

Her father stared at her incredulously. "_Ne-chan_?"

Her mother spoke from the kitchen with a bubbly laugh. "Oh! He was the son of Hizashi-san, the leader of the Hyuuga Branch. Their clan was one of our closely affiliated alliance."

"Hyu—_what_? Hiz_—what_? Clan_—what_?_"_ Naruto grumpily slurped his ramen and snorted. He was respectfully ignored.

Tenten's mother sat down beside Mr. Amagasaki and smiled broadly. "You were both so close together! He was a very smart and clever, kind, gentle boy. He probably became a fine, young intelligent man."

Naruto rolled his flaming blue eyes with a purpose belch. He waved his hand nonchalantly. "C'mon, Tenten! Don't talk about those pathetic affiliates in the past!"

"I'm surprised you even know the word_ affiliate_, weirdo." Tenten remarked as she sipped the rest of her tea.

_Who on earth is_ Ne-chan_?_

But despite her incomplete unanswered question, Tenten gave a little smile behind her mug. ".... . . . ...."

Besides, if they were really the exact same thing, she still remembered his words, anyway.

_"We will see each other again. I'll come back. I'll return to you. I promise."_

And who knows? They might really see each other again.

It won't hurt to believe it.

_Believe that we will meet again someday._

-

-

-

_But that is NOT the POINT!_

"You're late."

_LATE, MY ASS._

"When you've been called, come within five minutes."

_What am I?! Some BULLET TRAIN?_

Oh, yes. There stood Mr. Longhair in all his glory, eyes seemingly—NO, obviously glaring down, DOWN displeased at her, his arms behind his back, looking like he's the most powerful ever discovered Greek god. His poise stood perfectly straight and tall, ready to fire you with a single flick of his chiseled nose. His lips were pulled into a thin, grim line, expressing an impassive, poker face. His long coffee hair shone with the reflection of the sun's rays that went through the extremely huge glass windows behind him, tied in a low loose ponytail, highlighting its silky, glowing image of a model's mane. (Tenten rolled her eyes.)

_How GAY._

Tenten stared menacingly at him, eyes glowering darkly, obvious bags shaded under her eyes, and her lips pulled an upside down image_. UGH. I met the person I definitely did not want to see!_

She slumped her shoulders down as she walked quiet, short strides, preventing her feet from stomping disrespectfully on the floor_. Damn it_. She carefully straightened her posture once she was at least five meters from Mr. Longhair. He regarded her warily, expecting something out of her mouth.

Tenten cleared her throat and she bowed. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think it would be appropriate for a trainee like me to use the elevator."

"No excuses." Was the stern reply she got. Before the brunette maiden could think of something to retort, the long haired man walked past her and went out of the room to wander into the corridors, clearly expecting her to follow behind. As he walked and Tenten toddled to catch up with him, he turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. "Your shoulder."

Tenten paused and blinked. "...Huh?"

"A string of thread is there," Mr. Longhair pointed at his own shoulder to indicate and then gave her The Devil Eye.

The Amagasaki maiden pulled a face and glared at her shoulder while dusting it off_. What really is with this freakin' guy and his devil eyes?_

"Since you've been assigned in the secretarial department, you need to make sure, and be more concise and careful with your appearance," stated Mr. Longhair as he was suddenly pushing numbers on some lock and sliding his card, opening some door.

Deeply bowing, Tenten closed her eyes and replied, "Yes, of course."

And then, as if a tornado washed through her brain, her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, WHAT? Assigned?! Sir, I'm still in-training..."

"I presume you must understand." Mr. Longhair interrupted gravely, voice slightly raising, "The secretarial department's professions are to arrange important client's schedules, gathering the principal information, meeting with the business contract people, and responsibilities that no other departments can and will do."

Tenten gaped once she entered the large office. Stacks of papers, gorgeous women, more hot men, exotic chairs, large single desks, and many more awesome things. If this wasn't work she would've swooned.

The long haired man continued his long, unbearable speech (in Tenten's case), "...Besides those, the employees of the secretarial department are required to have high abilities and tolerably revered personalities." He paused as he directed his intent gaze on her own. "Training is bothersome, so I, myself, will personally be guiding and coaching you from today. Understood?"

Tenten held his gaze as she nodded mutely. Her lips parted unconsciously as he continued to stare at her and she noticed those moon-like, pallid orbs for the first time. It made her mind go swirling in fuzzy blur.

"Very well." He spoke again, pausing her off from her thoughts, and closing his eyes to break the eye contact. "That is all. Any questions?"

"Hai!" Tenten raised her hand and knitted her brows.

Mr. Longhair glanced at her.

"I'M GOING HOME!" she said as quick as she could and made a dash for the door.

Unfortunately, Mr. Longhair was just _unbelievably_ faster than her and caught—_grabbed!_—her suit, pulling her back inside. Tenten mourned for her loss. He dragged her carelessly behind him, into a different office.

Tenten wailed. "Please pardon me! I just want to spend a peaceful life of a business woman. Heck, I still haven't spent half of my aimless life yet!"

Perceptibly paying no heed to what she just said, Mr. Longhair pulled out something from a closet and pushed it into her slumped arms. "Here is the uniform for the secretarial department. Yours must be 36-23-38. It should be cup D." Mr. Longhair remarkably spoke with a single wave of his hand, as if it was the most essentially normal thing to say.

Tenten disappeared for a moment before coming back and twirling around. She smiled broadly. "Wow, exactly the right size! It fits perfectly." Sure enough, it hugged her form accurately. The office uniform suit for women had three different colors: gray, white, and light pink, and a single silken, almost translucent white scarf (like a long ribbon) matched the suit. This time, Tenten wore the light pink matching suit and skirt, with the scarf ribboned above the low V-cut neckline.

Just as she was about too twirl around to admire her new uniform, a vein popped on her temples and Tenten shrieked, fists ready to throw a fit. "WHAAAT?! Hey, YOU! How in the grotesque world did you know my _three sizes_?!!" Claws replaced her nails and fangs replaced her polished teeth, horns appeared on either side of her head.

"Well." Mr. Longhair gave her The Devil's Smirk and pinched both of her cheeks, leaning down to look straight into her. "It seems that I must teach you how to speak properly first, Ms. Amagasaki...?"

Tenten tried to speak with her face being pulled apart. Her eyes twitched irritatingly and cold sweat ran down her temples. _JUST CUT MY TONGUE! _She glared. Or at least, tried to.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, The Chief of the secretarial department. Understood?" His holier-than-thou smirk widened in a small, teeny grin. "Now I command you to say, '_Please, teach me well ‹3_'." His eyes taunted her threateningly and Tenten resisted the urge to bite off his fingers.

Instead, she slowly turned paler and paler each second of her attempt to stop her saliva from falling off her mouth. "P-Peeaash...Teeaasch Me Weeiiirll..." at least, she managed to speak with him tearing her face apart.

Mr. Longhair glared at her. "With _**‹3**_."

_Ugh._ Tenten almost died. So she said, "_**D**__X_."

. . . . .

_And this is how..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...my uneasy, terrifying, obviously troublesome life of a business woman began._

The next day.

T...R...R...Trr...TRRR...

**Ring...Ring...Ri—**

Tenten grumbled lightly before immediately picking up the ringing phone on her desk, pushing aside the stacks of papers she was currently working on. In a clear, business-like voice she could muster, she spoke. "H...Hello, this is the secretarial department desk!"

_"This is the front desk reporting. OX Company's Izumo-sama and Aoba-sama have arrived."_ The other end said.

The brunette replied back. "Yes, I have been told. Please let them through."

She hung up and quickly tottered by the main entrance of the department. Tenten heard the elevator pinged and she put on the best convincing smile a newbie business woman could muster. She waited, smile remaining frozen on her face. _I must look retarded._

As she saw both the middle-aged men a meter from her, she bowed deeply to show her respect and as solemnly as she could, she welcomed them. "Welcome, Izumo-sama, Aoba-sama. I will show you to the private room right away." The men bowed back and let her guide them.

_Doing the customer's message for the upper-class men is another of my job, too. In other words, this floor, the secretarial department, is the most important part of the building. This place is where the most necessary job lies in. Humor me._

Just as Tenten turned around and closed the private room's door behind her, she sighed and let all the breath she didn't think she was holding. "Whew."

"35 points."

She jumped and turned around with a shriek. "THAT'S LOW!!"

She saw her boss jotting down things (probably her performance, Tenten noted) on his organizer, his face a stone seriousness.

"Hey! I was able to show the way _without_ a _single_ mistake today!" retorted Tenten.

"Your smile was too rigid. Walk slower. There was no elegance to opening the door. Pour me a tea now," demanded Mr. Longhair without a single sympathy shown on his face.

Tenten puffed out her cheeks and veins covered her entire face.

_The nerve of the guy!_

-

-

-

Her fifth day wasn't any better.

"It tastes dreadful. Do it again." Death glare. "Do not make any noise."

Tenten grumbled under her breath and proceeded her twelfth tea-making lessons that day. She mumbled a small, "Yes, yes, grandma." Behind her, the chief clerk stayed as still as a rock, crossing his arms over his chest, observing her every movement, lips turned to upside down. From the corner of her eye, Tenten glanced at him.

_This person, Hyuuga Neji, is said to be the most cunning person in the building—an absolute Mr. Genius. He is, no doubt, popular, too; men and women are, like, totally in love with him. And he has promising auspicious future. Seems like my employment here at the secretarial department is decided by him, too. Not that I care._

_BUT because of that..._

A few hours later, Tenten felt yet the more ready-to-kill-you auras behind her back. She could feel the not-so-friendly stares and heated glares in the back of her head.

"You haven't finished yet? Because of you the jobs have stacked up! You need to make sure you finish everything by today."

Tenten sat low and small in her chair as she bored her stares on the computer screen, her eyes watering for not blinking for an hour straight. She was turning bluer and paler each and every second passing as more stack of papers were placed on her large desk_. _

_...Because of that, I've been bullied by the upper people of the department_. Tenten cried mentally.

She remained quiet as more women talking erupted behind her.

"Why does Chief Hyuuga care so much about that piece of useless woman? There must be something wrong!"

"Yeah, like, absolutely. Ugh."

Tenten sighed heavily. "....."

Another hour later, someone came by her office. She did not need to turn and look because before she could even blow a strand of hair, the all-too familiar voice called out. Mr. Longhair.

"These documents you handed awhile ago." She could definitely feel the dark aura from the tone of his voice. "They're all wrong. Check them and do it over. Remember the faces and the names of the clients we are having contracts with. This is the scriptorium for the 23rd 's construction completion ceremony." He cleared his throat. "I want some tea. Now."

_The Evil Eye. _Tenten wept. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

_Oh, yes, my ladies. He's, like, totally in love with me! NOT. He actually doesn't care, alright?! Can't you see? Don't you see? He definitely hates me VERY much! DEFINITELY!_

Approximately fifteen minutes later, she was back in her office with the chief clerk and he was currently busy pouring her newly made tea in his mug, while Tenten irritatingly tied her long, auburn hair into a high ponytail, getting tired of the single bun that held her head to no comfort.

"Hm." She blinked as the chief took a sip of the tea. "Good. It got better."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "....."

She turned back to her work with a small sigh. She gave another single little glance at her chief, noticing that he took off his top black suit, leaving himself into his white collared shirt and his gray tie.

_You should be busy, right? But you're always there watching until I finish all my work. You're still there until I finish everything until the last piece. And it gets really annoying..._

Tenten heard her chief moving, but she ignored him, until he spoke. Slowly and carefully. His voice the usual deep, baritone sound. "...................I have to tell you something."

She blinked and glanced at him, although his back was turned on her. "Yes?" she queried in confusion.

He didn't say anything for a long moment, so Tenten shrugged her shoulders off and turned back to her work once again, fingers nimbly typing everything needed to be done.

That is...

...Until, Chief Hyuuga Neji's hand suddenly gave a gentle slam on her desk, making her look and jump up her seat in surprise, eyes warily averting from her work to look behind her. And _yes_, he was suddenly behind her , leaning down to level his gaze upon her own. And while his right hand kept his support on her desk, the other was deftly loosening his own necktie.

Tenten looked to her side, to find his face _really_ getting as near to her as possible, stopping only a few inches from brushing their noses. She stared, mortified. "...Ch - Chief..." she trailed off unintentionally.

His pearly eyes, a very rare shade of silver and crystal clear, burned into her own hazel ones, knowingly dark in contrast to his. His face was close...

_Close. REALLY close. TooclosetooclosetoocloseTOOclose!_

Her mind chanted, terrified. Really.

Doesn't he realize she could see his face a little _too_ clearly for her own good? She tried to ignore the way his slightly moist lips parted slightly and the way his long hair slid down his shoulders and some on his face, and the way his eyes reflected through the night.

Tenten was aware her face was slightly flushing. She moved her head as slowly as possible away from him, gripping the fabric of her skirt.

"............." he said, only breathing down on her.

Gently, the hand that was gripping his tie slipped away and he deliberately leaned away and removed himself from her desk, wordlessly. Tenten mentally sighed in relief. She stared and waited.

She watched his mouth open and heard his voice speak, "Our company does not allow employees to stay late without an approval. Fine is 500 yen."

Tenten gaped and gripped either side of her head. She screeched. "SAY THAT BEFORE 5'O CLOCK!"

_Bastard! That's all he wanted to say?! _

_...._

...

....

_WHAT DOES HE HAVE AGAINST ME?!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The next day.

"....ZZZZZzzzzzz...."

TRRrrr...!!

**RING! RING! RI—**

Tenten jolted with a start, her heart bumping out of her chest. She immediately raised her head from the desk, wiping the drool on the side of her mouth, and wobbled to take and answer the phone.

She cleared her throat. "Y...Yes, this is the secretary desk."

_"This is the first floor desk. Mizuki Commerce's Itou-sama has arrived."_

"Mizuki-sama?" Tenten frowned and checked the visitor's list on the laptop. She fell silent and then frowned. "I'm sorry. I believe he is not in the visitor's list."

_"Yes, but he alleged that he has an appointment with the Chairman."_

Tenten was barely listening. She knew there must be something wrong. And then she heard screaming on the other end of the line.

_"WHA—Mizuki-sama! Mizuki-sama! Please, wait, Mizuki-sama!"_ More screeching._ "S-SOMEONE! CATCH HIM!!"_

_Knew it._ Tenten abruptly slammed the phone back onto its place and just as she stood up and turned around, the loud sound of the slamming of the department's entrance door alerted the whole room, and she quickly went to see. Her brows knitted with unease and she gritted her teeth.

"**!**" she jumped with a start.

There stood a middle-aged man, eyes meeting hers with a glowering snarl, but what startled Tenten was the thing he held in his hand. A knife. It looked nothing like an ordinary blade; it was obviously used to kill. It was a mistake, she knew, coming out here. But she didn't quite know what else to do either. Behind her, loud and terrified gasps erupted, and before she herself could gasp and step away, he was suddenly advancing towards her, knife directly dashing with him.

And just as she raised a fist, a soundless cry passed her agape lips, as he was suddenly by her, grabbing her body with a forceful jerk. It was like everything was happening in a quick blur as Tenten felt herself being turned around, her back pressed against the man known as Mizuki.

"Get the Chairman here, NOW!" the obviously crazy business man yelled. Tenten choked as he kept a tight hold around her neck and then her eyes popped out of their sockets as the sharp blade of the knife flashed before her, placing it by her neck, exactly on her pulse. _WHAAAAT?_

"KYAAAAAAH!!!" screamed the other shocked women watching the horrifying scene before them. The other men stared in alert.

"Disposing us workers just like this!! Because of him, we've bankrupted!" the man went even more ballistic, his voice getting louder and louder each moment. "Get the chairman, now and nobody gets hurt!"

Tenten glanced with a frightened attempt of holding her breath as the blade went closer to her, shining in all its glory_. I'M GOING TO DIE!_

And then there were calm footsteps that reached every body's ears.

"Mizuki-sama." As expected, it was none other than Chief Hyuuga Neji. His clear voice alerted everyone's undivided attention. "Please leave right now. We will not guide you to the Chairman." And of course, his words struck straight to the point.

He walked steady, quiet steps closer to the man, only stopping at least two meters away. He narrowed his pallid eyes. "Mizuki-sama, we deeply understand your situation. However, your company's lack of construction details had brought the cancellation of the contract. Do not have a rancor against that." He paused briefly and his gaze hardened. With a strong commanding tone, he finished. "Let go of my subordinate."

Tenten whirled her gaze to him, seeming to just notice his presence. "Chief!"

"...." The Mizuki man growled.

Beside the Hyuuga chief clerk, the man of the front desk assistant declared a suggestion. "Get the police!"

"No." Mr. Longhair stayed motionless as he kept his long, hard gaze on Mizuki. "The media will discover. Do not just let a meaningless news, like this, out."

A vein popped out of Tenten's temple. She struggled against the man holding her tight in captive and squawked as loud as her throat could take her. "UGH! MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE! Don't just say_ MEANINGLESS_! You STUPID—"

Mr. Longhair rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. As calm as collected, he waved a hand and said, "Calm down. I will grant him the company's special goods, and provide him taxi fee to go home."

Mizuki snarled and gave another jerk against the woman he held, knife slashing into the air. "Do not make fool of me. I will stab this woman!"

"GYAAH!" Tenten bawled, legs stomping on the floor, eyes pouring out a river of tears, mouth screeching. "Stop it! IT'S THE CHIEF'S FAULT—I'm gonna curse him! I'm gonna send spam mails from the other side of the world—!!"

Nobody noticed the hand that reached out.

Until the sound of swishing and the hurting sound of a harsh grab echoed throughout the room.

Tenten paled. "..... .....Chi..... ....." she couldn't even utter a single word as her hazel orbs enlarged at the scene, only some inches before her eyes.

Shocked gasps and sharp intake of breaths echoed all around.

"What the—" even Mizuki had lost his screaming fits.

Hyuuga Neji had grabbed the knife by its razor-sharp, lustrous blade, his hand tightening around it without hesitation. Tenten could've sworn she saw him grit his teeth and a drop of sweat run down his temple. Lots of blood visibly ran from his hand.

But despite it, he looked as stern and more threatening than she ever saw him. His eyes shone in rage and his deep voice spoke low. "I want this to go as peaceful as it can." Uncontrollable droplets of more crimson blood emerged from his hand, running down the silver blade to the floor. He cared less and continued, "Please, leave right now."

Tenten held her breath but before she could exhale, the crazed business man pulled his blade away and bellowed, "SHUT UP!!"

She saw her Chief staggered backwards, and then the man was pushing her away with a vigorous force, his blade scraping her hand.

She yelped in pain as she lost her balance. "Ah!"

"_MY LADY_!"

The voice seemed distant before it actually reached her clear in the ears. Tenten gasped sharply, but not exactly from the pain.

_EH?!_

Chief Hyuuga was instantly in front of her, catching her before she hit the ground, his arms reaching out to secure her against him.

_Wh - What...was that - just now_ _— ?_

Tenten gaped over her Chief's shoulder, total disbelief etched over her face, as she was yanked gently. And then she was behind him, and his body was shielding hers, and she couldn't quite see his face. So she stared at his back, eyes wide and confused.

_Why...Why did Chief call me—"My Lady"?_

_......_

_My Lady._

_My pretty little panda._

_My Lady._

_Tenten, my pretty Lady._

_......_

Realization was suddenly dawning piece by piece on her. Tenten continued to gape as more memories flooded her mind.

_"Ne-chan! Don't go, Ne-chaaaan!"_

_"Goodbye, Tenten. I promise, My Lady."_

_"No! Please don't go, Ne-chaaaan!!"_

Unconsciously, Tenten slightly reached out her hand as her eyes turned soft and even more bewildered. Her lips parted in an audible whisper, "...Is it you? Ne-chan...?"

She waited and saw the way Chief Hyuuga Neji's back stiffened at her call. But slowly and carefully, his head turned to look over at his shoulder, and Tenten gawked. He was smiling at her. A smile all too familiar that she felt like she was that little girl again.

_Of course! How could I be so stupid? Hyuuga! A Hyuuga! Neji. Neji as in my Ne-chan! LONG HAIR! BLIND EYES! I'm so STUPID! _screamed her conscience.

She dismissed the thought and stared back at her boss. He glared. Tenten jumped. _What? What did I do now?! Where's the drama?!_

His eyes turned to her hand and he grasped it tight and mercilessly. Tenten shrieked.

Then, he paused and then placed her hand on his, voice speaking quietly. "...You're injured."

Tenten blinked. "...Heh?"

The chief clerk released her hand gently. Tenten looked at it. She gave a weak smile. "This one I just got? Oh, it's fine. It's nothing at all. WAIT! WHA—?!"

She turned in time just to see Hyuuga Neji beating the crazed Mizuki man senseless. His fist moving in fuzzy blur and his victim screaming in agony.

"CHIEF! You just said you wanted this to go PEACEFUL—!" she attempted to cool down the situation, but was successfully ignored.

"The situation changed just now." With a hiss, the chief clerk spoke. "Mizuki-sama, how dare you injure the _virgin_ lady."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DON'T SAY SOMETHING TACTLESS!" Tenten shrieked. "Wait—CHIEF! Your HAAAAND! HAND! HAND---!!"

The sound of no-more-mercy fists of her Chief cut through her screaming. Tenten watched, mortified as her boss' injured hand continued to bleed unstoppably_. Damn manners!_

She huffed and stomped her foot as she toddled up to her Chief. "CHIEF! Please, excuse me!"

She growled, grabbed him by the back of his neck, grasped his collar, and slapped Hyuuga Neji's cheek with the back of her hand. Strong and painfully, revealing the fury of the woman inside her. The loud smack shut the whole commotion in the room.

Tenten stood straight and exasperated in front of her very boss. She glared defiantly and declared, "Stop it right there!"

She watched his eyes widen and glance at her, shocked and confused. The visible red mark on his cheek alerted every single person in the room, eyes popped out and jaw dropping.

Tenten pulled a face at them and whirled her head back to the crazed business man, her messed hair whirling behind her. "Mizuki-sama!"

"Y-Yes...!" the poor man managed to speak through his bruised mouth and swollen jaws. Eyes wide and finally, frightened.

Tenten scowled and pointed a finger. "Please come back WITH an appointment!"

Mizuki sniffed and whispered under his breath. "....I'll never come back again...."

The brunette maiden then turned to her right. "GUARDS! Please, lead Mizuki-sama out."

"HAI!" The guards gave her honorable salutes and dragged the crazed man away.

She spun to the other side and stared directly towards her fellow employees. They gulped and then blinked. She spoke. "EVERYONE, get back to your work! Now."

"HAI!" They, men and women, all scrambled off to their respective seats.

Tenten growled and stomped her foot as she turned to the last person in the room. "CHIEF! You need that stupid wound to be tended!" She grabbed his hand and screamed at it furiously. He looked down with a scowl at his injured hand.

And then he looked at the glaring Tenten as she took out her handkerchief to wipe of the bleeding. His expression relaxed. He surprised her by grasping her hand and pulling her to him.

The unoccupied hand reached up to cradle the side of her face against his neck. Neji closed his eyes. "You've grown up finely." He glanced at her for a moment, before saying, "I am very glad, Tenten."

Tenten stood motionless as she let his hand guide her face against his own. He leaned down and pressed a featherlike kiss on the side of her nose, under her eye. She parted her lips seeking for a word to say, eyes surprised, but nothing came out. "....... . . . Ah . . . ......."

Her Chief pushed her head deeper into his shoulder and embraced her to himself. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Um, Chief?" she paled and choked. "Y-You're kind of...crushing me. Too tight."

_Ne-chan._

Tenten refused to admit that she actually blushed when he only tightened his arms around her.

_-_

_-_

_-_

A few hours later.

Tenten stood with the Hyuuga clerk chief in the rooftop, taking a long break from the disturbing commotion awhile ago. Their wounds were tended and were currently bandaged. They've been talking about how life had been in the time they haven't seen each other. Now, Tenten listened as Neji told her how he'd been ever since he left.

...Ever since their little close, unbreakable bond had been broken. _Childhood sweethearts, my butt._

She gave a long, somewhat sad sigh. She raised a brow and said, "You've changed a lot..." _I mean, look at your longer hair..._

"Have I." Neji stood steady, looking straight ahead of him. "I have tried to find your family, and half a year ago, I came upon _Ichiraku_. Unfortunately, Master and Madame did not notice me either."

Tenten blinked and looked at him in disbelief. "You came to our house?!"

Neji nodded and sighed. "Master's soba had been very...appetizing."

Tenten fell silent. She gave a dark chuckle and mumbled under her breath. _"That_ soba? You're kidding me."

"Well. What are you going to do now?"

She paused and blinked, staring at her once childhood sweetheart. "Eh?"

Neji regarded her curtly before looking away. "You are working for me, a former affiliate of your family. Once a servant." He paused. "Tenten, you could always move to a different department."

Tenten stared, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"That is...if you want," the clerk chief finished with a cough.

The brunette bit her lip and didn't speak for awhile. She fidgeted with the hem of her suit and then looked down. She folded her hands in front of her lap and quietly said, "A-Actually. If it's OK with you, Ne-chan, I'd like you to - to teach me from now on..." She sighed embarrassingly. "...With my work and...everything." Her voice grew quiet by the last words.

Beside her, Neji stared with mild surprise, clearly not expecting the answer he just got.

He reached out his arms.

_...._

_I remember now._

_The boy who has always been by my side._

_Spoiling me with butterflies and flowers. _

_The one who gave me tender smiles whenever I cry._

_Who has smiled at me every time._

_The one who made me feel special and taught me that there is always a best friend out there._

_And now I met him again._

_...._

Tenten smiled gently as she wrapped her arms back around the man who made unbroken promises to her. She tiptoed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ne-chan."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I had planned not to tell you and continue my disguise as a Chief, watching over you." Neji paused and Tenten walked up beside him. He continued, "I am still of the branch family. You know that mother was deceased after my birth, but I did not tell you that a week before I left you, my father had died."

Tenten stiffened beside him. His father had been the only thing he had. She gazed at him, eyes wide. "Oh. I'm...sorry." _That must explain the way he...changed. But he didn't let it affect our little bond before._

Neji shook his head. "Don't be. It had been a confidential matter between the Hyuugas. My uncle had been generous enough to consider me part of the main family. But I realized that is not something I wished for." His pace slowed down as he continued speaking. "I asked and he gave me permission to start a life of my own."

Tenten smiled wordlessly and Neji gave her a small one in return.

_This is still the little boy I liked..._

And then she felt a rude yank at the back of her suit. Tenten yelped, feeling herself being dragged away.

"Well, now that's decided, let's go back to work." The chief clerk declared, his voice back to its commanding holier-than-thou tone.

Confused and suddenly terrified, Tenten spoke, "Heh? B-But isn't it already time to go home...?" she pleaded. "Ne-chan?!"

"No." Her boss stopped and looked down at her with those killer Devil's Eyes. "It's_ Chief Hyuuga ‹3_."

Tenten shrieked her lungs out as she stared at the wide, pompous smirk on his face.

_This is still the little boy I liked..._

"Yes sir... _Chief Hyuuga_." Tenten cried.

"With _‹3_." A glare made its way into her direction. "Seems like you didn't have the early approval for staying late today, either. Fine is 500 yen."

"NOOOO!"

_REMEMBER: This is still the little boy that I liked._

"Where is it?"

Tenten sobbed as she handed her 500 yen over. She stomped her foot impatiently.

"Good," her Chief slipped the cash in his suit. He gave her a curt glance, "Now, get to work. Pour me some tea."

Tenten screamed.

_HECK, WHO CARES? MAYBE NOT!_

-

-

-

--

**footnotes: **My latest work. It's quite different from some AU's out there, but also somewhat similar to some. Remember that the plot had been adopted from my favorite manga (some of you might know about it). Thus, I do not own it completely. Now, what I'm going to say next is gonna be very true. This is my new interest out of all of my stories posted out there. I won't update anything, unless after I probably finish this one. And yes, I know—long chapter, right? XD. Each chapter is probably going to be around this length. It won't be very easy to write it out quick and swift, but I'll TRY.

Just a note: Be aware that this fic's rating _will_ change. _Yes_, it _will_ go up. It's just the way it will be. The plot rates _higher_ as the chapter goes. Anyways, the characters were kind of OOC, weren't they? But then again this is **FAN**fiction, right? I'm still gonna keep and try to make them all stay in-character. It will be pretty hard, though. And of course, I thank you guys for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. If you please, you could send reviews, comments, or stuffs. Light criticism will be appreciated, but well, no flames, please.

See you next chapter. (Hopefully.) :D.

--

-

-

-

— _**.dear KiSMETT**_


End file.
